


The Trying Times of Peeta Mellark

by Heavyarms59



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Humor, I'm warning you, Multi, Nonsense, Ridiculous, Turn back if surreal is not your thing, no logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyarms59/pseuds/Heavyarms59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your best friend is hard. Having her boyfriend be a giant prick is unbearable. The Psychotic breaks probably aren't helping either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trying Times of Peeta Mellark

**Notes: I wished I owned the Hunger Games, but I don't. Suzanne Collins does so bully for her.**

**Oh, boy my first attempt at fanfic. Let's see if I can take a left to avoid Angst City and go straight to Fluff Town.**

"Peeta, what are you doing?"

That's not good.  That pretty girl with the brunette hair and grey eyes?  That's Katniss Everdeen, the girl I've loved since I was five, my neighbor, and the most intimidating person I know…well after Hawthorne.

Damn Hawthorne.

I mean, who likes the whole dark and brooding thing anyway?  Unfortunately for me, Katniss happens to be one of them.  I mean, just because he's older and smokes and has a motorcycle doesn't make him cool.  Everyone knows baking is so much cooler and leads to a longer lifespan.  I mean my dad is still alive after all these years and he's married to my mom.  Oh, lord I'm losing it.

"Peeta?  You losing it again?  I need your help with something."  My personification of the best girl ever told me.

"Sorry Katniss.  I just started on a new recipe I wanted to show dad and I kind of lost track of time.  What's up?"  I said.

"I was wondering if next Friday you could make me some of your cheese buns…like a lot of them.  I'll pay you back I promise."  She says.

I don't like where this is going.  Last time she asked me to make "a lot" of something it was for…

"It's for Gale and his friends."

I knew it.  Even when he's not around he finds ways to annoy me.  I still can't believe Katniss gave him another chance after how he acted when they hijacked my house.

**Two months ago**

Man, I'm tired.  Can't wait to just go upstairs and sleep for a couple of hours.  Well, I would if Gale and Katniss weren't making out on the couch and Cato and Thom weren't playing Grand Theft Auto 5 right next to them.

"Sorry, bro.  You don't mind if we use your house to hang out right?" Gale said.

_Change that Narrator!_

_Fine._

"Sorry, bro.  You don't mind if we use your house to hang out right?" _Hawthorne_ said.

_Thank you!_

"No! It's not OK.  By the way, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?  Katniss?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Peeta.  My mom doesn't like Gale and his friends and we needed a place to hang out.  I thought since you guys weren't home right now it would be OK.  I'm sorry." She said.

"I don't mind you hanging out here Katniss…" I stop as I notice a very important piece is missing from the living room.  I ask the question already knowing the answer, "Katniss, where is my mom's vase?"

That look of guilt combined with the fact she turns away tells me what I need to know and I turn enraged to Hawthorne.

"What did you do with my mom's vase?"  I said angrily.

"It's no big deal rich boy.  I knocked it over when I was opening a beer.  You can just buy another one." He said.

That motorcycle driving, cigarette smoking, arrogant prick!

"Get the hell out of my house Hawthorne!  Make sure to take your friends with you when you leave." I said.

I guess he didn't like that.  His eyes narrow and his fists clench like he wants to start a fight, but Katniss stops him.

"We'll go I'm sorry, Peeta.  Tell your mom that I'll pay to replace the vase and I'll see you later."  She says sadly.

**Present Day**

I knew Katniss would be in big trouble so I took the blame.  Dad looked disappointed and mom grounded me for a month.  It could have been worse though, but Katniss kept apologizing for a week after until I told her to stop.

"What does he want this time?  Some snicker doodles while he's driving my dad's car over the ravine and lands it into a bottomless pit?"  Sarcasm Peeta says.

"Yes to the Snicker Doodle part, no to the rest of it.  I told him that it wasn't right what he did, and that if he ever treats you like that again that we're through.  Please, Peeta I want you two to get along." She says with the puppy dog eyes.  I hate those things.

"Fine, but only because you asked me.  I expect weeks of worship in return." I said

She flashes that killer smile at me and I almost fall over it's so beautiful. "Thank you, Peeta! I'm going to go tell him right now and you guys can bond when we all hang out on Saturday."  She says as she runs out of the hou….

Wait, what about Saturday?

 

**End Notes: I had uploaded this story to FFN, but I thought it was about time to put it here.  This chapter is the most "normal" one you're going to get so....have fun.  The idea of this work "starting normal" and getting more and more ridiculous was inspired by a work you'll hear about in Chapter 2.  Till next time!**

**Next chapter: Hi Johnny.....bye Johnny!**


End file.
